My Guardian Angel
by tecky.06
Summary: She was making her way through the parking lot when she suddenly finds herself in the middle of a gang fight. When she saw the guy approaching her she knew it was no good but then she was met with ocean blue eye. One-shot. Genderswap!


**I suck at summaries. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

She was walking through the parking lot clutching her books close to her chest when she heard voices shouting. Suddenly she saw 2 gangs running towards each other. It dawned to her that a gang fight is about to happen and she is in the middle of it.

A guy bumped into her roughly causing her fall and her books to fly out of her arms. Chaos was happening all around. Someone was either running away or caught in a fist fight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a guy running towards her with a determined look, he probably thought that she was part the opponent gang. She braced herself waiting for the blow but it didn't come. She peeked up and was met with ocean blue eyes. The guy was picking up her stuff telling her to get up but she was too terrified to move. The blonde grabbed her hand helping her up and leading her out of the parking lot. The were dodging, more likely the blonde man, the oncoming attacks. She glanced back at the fight and saw the guy who tried to approach her lying on the ground clutching his sides.

Once they were far from the building the guy sat them down on a bench. "Are you okay?" He asked the brunette. He looked down at her she was shaking and tears were threatening to pour from her eyes. Instinctively he pulled her closer to him and she cried against his chest soaking his shirt. He gently ran his fingers through her raven locks whispering "it's okay".

Once she stopped crying she pulled back and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." She told him looking down.

"You have nothing to apologize." He told her.

She looked up and her eyes widend when she saw that the man had a cut above his brown and the blood that came out of the cut was starting to dry on the side of his face and he had a split lip. "I'm so sorry! Look what happened to you face, it's all because of me." She frowned.

"It's not something that can't heal by itself." He shrugfed which caused her to pout. He chuckled. "Seriously, I'd rather have these cuts on my face than have cuts anywhere on your beautiful self." He stated.

The brunette blushed at his comment. "Can I at least clean them?" She asked.

The guy smiled "I'd be very honoured." He said making the girl chuckle. She reached for her bag and took out the things she needs. "Does this happen a lot or are you one of those people with OCD and stuff?" He asked.

She let out a small laugh. "You're silly. But no, I'm a med student. I obmnly have alchohol so it's gonna sting a little." She warned.

The blonde squared his shoulders. "Bring it on." She gently dabbed the cotton ball on his cut.

"Sorry." She said blowing on the cut to ease the sting when he winced.

He hummedbin response and drank in the beautiful sight in front of him. The tan girl had raven locks that passed her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her clear face was concentrated on cleaning his cuts. She was so beautiful, she looked like an angel.

"I feel like I'm in one of those Axe commercials where angels fall down to earth after you spray it because you really look like one of them." He blurted out.

The tan girl blushed. "Alright loverboy, there you go. Good as new." She said.

"Thanks." He gave her a toothy grin. "So does the beautiful angel have a name? Victoria maybe?" He asked.

The brunette giggled. "Victoria?"

"You know. Like Victoria's Secret angles. Victoria." He said.

The girl bursted out laughing. "Seriously?" She said in between laughs. "Santana. My name is Santana Lopez." She said once she calmed down but her shoulders started to shake while she controlled her laughter.

The blonde boy looked at her amused. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Santana Lopez, I'm Brett Pierce." He said. "Santana. Santana. Santana. See your name is even better than the angels." He said making her blush again.

"You're such a dork." She said through a smile.

"Do you need to go back to the parking lot to get your car or something?" He asked.

Santana shook her head. "No. I just pass by there for a shortcut. I ride with my dad to go home." She explained. She looked at him curiously  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Why were you there? Are you one of their members?" She asked cautiously. She hoped he wasb't because she really liked him. Even though they had met she felt very comfortable around the blonde guy.

"Nope. I was just an innocent passrby. I heard noises that you don't uaually hear in parking lots so I got curious." He shrugged.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'Curiousity killed the cat'? They could've done much worse to you." She said concerned.

"Well my curiosity led me to saving this very pretty angel. So I don't regret it." He looked at her. Blue eyes staring back at dark brown orbs.

"I didn't know hispanic people blush." He said when he noticed shades of red spreading across her cheeks.

"I didn't too. You're such a charmer."

"I try. Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I'm pretty awesome.' He smiled.

"Mr. Pierce you are a dork." She replied giggling. She looked at her watch. "My dad will be here any minute." She said with a frown. She wanted to spend more time with Brett.

"Hey, I-uhh-Can I have your number in case you need any more saving or just want to hang out. Oh gosh I'm rambling."

"You're adorable." Santana said while handing him her phone so he could type in his number.

"Well there's my ride." Santana said when she saw he dad's car around the corner. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for today Brett, you're the real angel her. My awesome guardian angel." She stood up collecting her stuff and noticed him blushing.

"Ha! I made you blush." She fist pumped and Brett laughed at her cuteness. He waved byebwhen she entered the car and noticed an older guy, her father, giving him suspicious looks. He looked at his attire and saw that his shirt has dried blood, his face probably isn't pleasing to the eye right now too.

"Way to go with the first impression." He mumbled to himself as he hopped on his bike making hia way home.

* * *

Once he got home he checked his phone and found 1 unread message.

**Thanks for today Mr. Guardian Angel. -Santana**  
He smiled and began typing his reply.

**Anytime Victoria ) Are you safely in the confines of your home? -Brett**

**You're such a goof and yes I am sir.-S**

**Good. I don't you going parking lots who knows maybe Shomba will come and get you. -B**

**Shomba? -S**

**Yes. Shomba that girl from the movie Coming Soon. -B**

**I haven't watch that yet. You have a wild imagination. -S**

**We should watch it sometime. What can I say? My imagination is only part of my awesomeness.-B**

**Cocky. I looking forward to watching that movie. Hey gtg I need to reread my lessons. -S**

**Sure. Adios you nerdy angel! ) Haha. Goodnight San. :) -B**

**Har har funny. Goodnight Brett. -S**

* * *

The next day the latina sat on the same bench hoping for the blonde to pass by. From a distance she heard males voices laughing but out of the voices she recognized one. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the familiar head of blonde walking towards her direction. His arm was looped around the shoulders of another blonde with large lips and they were probably laughing at what the tall asian was saying. She noticed that they all had a similar grace in their steps. For a second the brunette thought they were gay but she quickly brushed it off because why would a gay guy try to charm her pants off? The finally got near enough to notice her, brown eyes met blue and they both smiled at each other. His two companions noticed the two and started to playfully push him towards the tan girl.

"Hey Brett." The latina smiled once he was in hearing distance but the blonde was too mesmerized by her smile.

His trance was cut off when the other blonde spoke up. "Yeah Brett, hi!" He teased.

"What's the matter Brett? Cat got your tongue?" The asian piped in. The two high-five each other and laughed.

"Cut it out guys." He gently shoved them both. He turned to the brunette and saw her giggling at their antics.

"Hey San. This is my little brother Sam." He said pointing to the other blonde. "And this is Mike." He said pointing to the asian. "Guys this is Santana."

"Nice to meet you guys." Santana smiled at them.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady like you." Sam said as he took he hand and gently kissed the back of it. He earned a slap at the back of the head from his brother once he stood up straight "What the hell Brett?" He said. Brett just raised his brow and Sam started chuckling.

"Come on Trouty I still have to beat you at DDR." Mike said while tugging Sam away. "It was nice to meet you Santana." He said before he turned to Brett and said in a teasing tone. "See ya later _Brett_!" He emphasized his name. Sam made kissing sounds and the two men laughed before walking away.

Santana laughed and turned to Brett who had a tint of pink along his cheeks. "Well that was interesting. So Do you need to go too or-"

But she was quickly cut off. "No! I mean no, I actually came here hoping to see you again but Guppy Face and Jackie Chan wanted to come along." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Santana nodded. "Um. Here" she said handing him a paper bag. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt yesterday so. . ." She trailed off. "I was kinda hoping I would see you here again too." She blushed.

The blue eyed boy smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one. You didn't have to do this." He said pulling out the shirt and inspecting it. "Thanks. It's a really nice shirt."

"Oh it's nothing. One way of saying thanks from yesterday." The girl shrugged. "What do you do?" She asked. "I mean I can't help but notice that you three walked with this graceful step a while ago for a second I thought you were gay."

Brett laughed. "I'm not gay. The reason why we have this 'graceful step'" He air quoted and and the latina playfully smacked his arm. "Is because we're dancers. Actually me and Mike are. We're taking up dance, Sam does it for fun."

They noticed her dad's car around the corner. "I guess that's my cue to leave. See you around Brett." She kissed his cheek and made her way to the car.

* * *

The next few days were filled with texts being sent back an forth trying to get to know each other more. They didn't get to see each other often because of their busy schedules If they do it was either Santana waving a goodbye before climbing into her father's car or Brett rushing off to the dance studio Mike's parents owned where he works part time. They found out that Santana likes to sing as a hobby and Brett likes ducks. They got to know each other's favorite books, movies, music, tv shows and they even talked about Brett's cat Lord Tubbington. Both of then knew that their feeling for each other was starting to grow.

"Who's that guy you always wave to?" Her father asked.

"That's Brett. He saved me from this gang fight when I was crossing the parking lot." She said hoping that her father would approve him.

"I told you not to pass there mija. Was that the day where he had a busted lip and a bandage above his brow?" He asked. The girl just nodded.

"Thank him for me for saving my baby girl. What does he do?"

"He's studying dance." She said. She knew that her dad thought that those talents were more of a hobby than a profession. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to study music but she really hoped that her dad will like the blonde. All she got was a hum in response.

**I'm bored -S **She texted Brett.

***Gasp* Is it Ms. Lopez texting me in the middle of her class? :) -B**

**Har har. This class is boring, the professor makes me want to sleep. -_- -S**

**Aw you poor baby. Lucky for me, I don't have classes. Do you want to hang out later if you're not busy? -B **He read the message a couple of times, mainly the last sentence, before tapping the send button.

**Sure. I'll be looking forward to it. :) -S**

**What tine do you get off? -B**

**3-ish. -S**

**Okay I'll meet you at the front of your school. -B** He didn't get a reply so he assumed that the girl started to pay attention to class.

Brett stood at the bottom of the stairs playing a game on his phone while he waited for the brunette to come out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped in shock but he was met with the chocolate brown eyes he has grown to admire. "Hey, you scared me. How was school?" He asked.

"Meh. Boring." The girl shrugged.

"The nerd thinks that school is boring!" He laughed.

They noticed her father's car coming closer to them and Santana grabbed his hand and started to run the opposite direction tugging him to come along. He looked at her with a confused expression before following her. Once they were out of sight  
Santana started laughing. "That was cool. I can still feel the adrenaline."

Brett smiled at her and shook his head. "Your dad is going to be pissed though." He stated.

"Yeah." She bit her lip. She realized that they were still holding hands."But I really like you and I think escaping his wrath was worth it." She blushed looking down.

He squeezed her hand before tugging her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You really like me huh?" He teased. Her face grew redder and she nodded in response. "Hey hey, don't be shy now. I really like you too. A lot I might add." He lifted her chin so that he could look at her chocolate orbs.

He let out a nervous smile. "I'm going to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" He asked. She giggled and nodded her head.

The blonde leaned in and captured her bottom lip between his. The kiss was soft and gentle and he felt arms looping around his neck. The broke apart a few inches away smiling at each other. Brett started pecking her lips a few more times making her giggle at his cuteness. The girl laid her head on his chest and they stayed a few more minutes holding each other and enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence.

"I think you should go back." Brett mumbled while he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"But-"

"No. I don't want you father to get mad at you." He said.

The brunette sighed. "You're right, I should go back."

They shared one last kiss before he let go of her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. The boy nodded his head before she left going back to her dad.

* * *

"What was that young lady? I knew that boy would be a bad influence on you. I don't want you seeing him again." Her father said as she entered the car.

"He's not a bad influence Papi. He even told me that I shouldn't have done that and told me to go back here." She defended the blonde.

"Good thing that boy has some brain in him. I still don't want you to see him. Noah Puckerman will be picking you up tomorrow."

"But Papi-" She pleaded.

"No buts. That's final." The older man said.

Just like her father said Noah Puckerman picked her up after classes. She looked around hoping to spot a familiar head of blonde before getting in the car. What she didn't know was that the boy saw her and hid behind the wall when he saw the guy helping her in the car. He was wearing the shirt that she gave him.

That night while he was lying on his bed he felt his phone smiled when he noticed who it came from.

**I miss you. :( -S**

**I miss you too. -B**

**I'm sorry about today. -S**

**It's okay. It's not your fault. -B**

**:(**

**Don't be sad. Why don't you have lunch with me tomorrow? -B**

**Okay :) -S**

**I'll pick you up at 12? -B**

**Sure. Yaay! -S**

They ended up having a great time during lunch the next day. After their meal Brett patted his pockets in search of his wallet but found none.

"Shit." He cursed out.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked.

"I can't find my wallet."

"Then I'll just pay for our meal." She said.

"No. I think I have some money in these pockets." He started pulling out bills and coins from his pockets. After he counted them all it still ended up short. He sighed in defeat. "Great I ruined our first date." He pouted.

The latina smiled. "Don't worry about it. We'll have more dates where you can pay." She said as she handed the waiter the bill and told him to keep the change. He was still pouting so she leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "Don't pout. I had a great time today."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "Oh fuck. What did I do?" He muttered to himself.

Santana chuckled. "I'd love to." She told him.

"What?" He said coming out of his inner rant.

"I said, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Santana said. The blonde smiled and cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"I could call you a cab if you want. I left my bike at home." He said looking at his bicycle.

"I want to ride with you." She said. They hopped on the bike and Brett started to pedal towarss the direction of Santana's school.

Santana took in the sight of her boyfriend. His light complexion, his ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, quiff hairstyle, he looked so perfect to her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He asked smiling. He didn't take his eyes of the road.

"Nothing. Just because I can." She said.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by and the lovers would always eat together at lunch and sometimes hang out after classes before her dad or Noah wasn't there to pick her up yet.

"Didn't I tell you not to be with him?" Her dad said when he found out about her and Brett. His assistant told him about the two when she saw them having lunch together. "Didn't I tell you to be with Noah?" He said angry.

"But I love him papi!" She said.

Her dad snorted. "You love him?" He slapped her across her face. "You foolish girl." He said before walking away leaving her crying.

Brett was sitting on his sofa watching TV when he heard a frantic knock on his apartment door. He stood up wondering who it was and what they wanted at this time of the night. He opened the door and was met with the sight of his girlfriend with tears streaming down her beautiful face drenched in rain and her luggage of her stuff behind her. His heart broke at the sight and he pulled her in and held her while she cried.

* * *

Living with Brett was one of the happiest moments of her life. The lifestyle was so simple but she was content. Her mind wandered off to the time when she was cooking for the two of them, she was by the stove when Brett came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatya cooking?" He asked.

"Food." She replied.

He laughed. "I know. Silly. It smells good."

"Why thank you Mr. Pierce."

"Anytime my lady." He kissed her cheek. He turned her around and captured her lips. They kissed passionately before the smell of something burning invaded their nostrils.

"Well there goes our dinner." Santana chuckled as she threw the burnt food.

"We could always pizza." He smiled. He picked up the phone and ordered.

The two were lying on the couch watching the movie Coming Soon while they waited for their pizza to arrive. Santana's head was on the arm of the couch while she ran her fingers through Brett's hair. The blonde was nestled between her legs and his head was resting on Santana's chest.

"I don't know why we're watching this movie. I think I wouldn't be able to fall asleep tonight without Shomba's face on my mind." The girl said.

"Don't worry I protect you from the monsters." He replied.

"You're not even watching. You're just staring at my boobs." She looked down him.

"I like this view better. And your boobs are so soft their like pillows I can like sleep on them." He chuckled. The doorbell rang and Brett stood up to answer it. He came back with the pizza and two cans of coke. "Dinner is now served." He said handing his girlfriend a coke and opened the pizza box.

Santana giggled and took a slice. "Dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork." He countered which made her nod in agreement. They silently eat for a whie watching the movie until Brett spoke up. "I want to hear you sing." He said.

"I want to watch you dance." She countered.

"We can do both. You'll sing while I dance- No! You sing while we dance together!" He exclaimed.

"But I don't know how to dance." Santana said.

"Don't worry I got you." He stopped the movie and stood up in front of Santana. "May I have this dance?" He asked while he held out a hand for Santana to take. She smiled and took his hand. "Now step on my feet." He said.

"I'm heavy." She said.

"No you're not. Just step San." She looked at him for a moment before following her arms wrapped around his neck while his were around her waist their bodies flushed together. "Now, sing." He instructed.

Santana stated to sing and soon they were gliding across the living room. Brett was mesmerized by his girlfriend's voice. "Did you ever consider singing as a career?" He asked.

"I did but my dad said it should be more of a hobby. Besides, I always wanted to be a doctor and heal people." She looked up at him.

"Like a superheroe?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yes, like a superhero."

"That would be awesome, to have a superhero girlfriend." He smiled. "You're amazing." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Santana laid her head on his chest once they broke their kiss.

"Psh. And you said you don't know how to dance." He said. They were now swaying.

"Correction Mr. Pierce you're the one dancing. I'm just stepping on your feet."

"Still dancing." He countered. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's company.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. The girl hummed in response. He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

The girl stayed quiet for a few minutes which made the blonde feeling nervous though he didn't stop swaying. He felt the arms around his neck hug him tighter while she buried her face to his chest further. "I love you too."

The heard him sigh in relief. He cupped her chin making her look at him. They were both staring at each others eys before Brett leaned in and captured plump lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, massaging each others lips slowly. He felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip silently asking permission to enter. He immediately granted her access and soon their kiss turned heated, their tongues battle for dominance. Brett's hands were running along her sides and slipped in the back pockets of her jean shorts. He gave her butt a little squeeze earning a moan from the raven haired girl.

He hoisted her up on his waist and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and gently laid on top of her connecting their lips again. His hands were roaming underneath her shirt until his palms rested on her bra clad breasts while she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He sat up bringing the latina with him so he could pull of their shirts. She quickly unclasped her bra throwing it somewhere around the room before lying back down. He followed suit and kissed her neck while his hands went back to her breast kneading them gently. Santana let out a moan when she felt him sucking on his pulse point then licking it marking her his. She bucked her hips up and felt her lover's hard on against her wet core. The action left them moaning into each other's mouth. Brett thrust down while met his thrusts so they could receive a little friction. Soon they found a rhythm grinding on each other's covered crotches and panting. Santana trailed her hand down his lean body stopping on the top of his jeans and traced his waistlines before popping open the button and pulled down the zipper. She groped his hard member above his boxers and began to rub him gently.

"Babe." He groaned in her ear. She kissed his chest before reaching in his boxers, pulling out his penis. Brett sighed once his member was free from its confinement. He stood up taking off his jeans before and did the same to Santana's shorts and panties. He stared down at her in awe taking in the sight. Her hair was splayed across the pillows. Her chocolate orbs looking at him with adoration, lips swollen from kissing. Her chest rising up and down and her two perfectly round globes, he was sure that they could be the 8th and 9th wonders of the world. His smiled when he noticed that his gaze was starting to make her self-conscious.

"Beautiful" He said before kissing her stomach, admiring her abs and made his way up to her breast taking one nipple in her mouth while his hand played with the other, after a few minutes he switched breasts giving them equal attention. He made his way to her neck kissing the mark he gave her a while ago and kissed his way back to her lips. His hand detached from her boob and made its way down to her very wet core. He lazily circled her clit and felt his member harden further from the moan coming out of her lips.

"Please." She whispered emphasizing that she was ready by wrapping her hand around the base of his phallus, squeezing it before stroking it languidly. The blonde moaned before reaching to the drawer of the beside table for a condom but latina gripped his hand forcing him to stop. He looked st her confused.

"Pill." She simply stated.

"Really?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Yes really."

He opened his mouth to say something else but a moan made its way out when he felt her thumb slide across the tip of his member. He adjusted his position between her legs and they rubbed his thick member between her folds to her enlarged clit. The girl let out a loud moan before he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her for confirmation and slid in when she nodded. Moans were filling up the room as he slowly slid himself inch by inch inside her. His for the wet heat and the tightness of her lover, and her for being filled up in the best way possible. Once he was buried to the hilt he stilled making her adjust to the intrusion. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her when he felt her start to grind against him. He looked down and groaned at the sight of him disappearing inside his lover and she pulled him up for a kiss.

The girl let out a loud moan when she him bump her sweet spot. "Uh. Right there." She said as she gripped his arms. "Faster." She moaned after a while.

He grunted and obeyed her command and started pumping in and out of her faster the tip of his cock bumping her spot repeatedly driving his lover crazy. The grip on his arms grew tighter and she informed him that she was close.

He nodded his head and reached down to rubbed the bundle of nerves. He felt her walls clench around him more and he felt the tingle at the bottom of his spine.

"Come with me baby." He said unto her ear. Her walls clamped down on him so tight making it hard for him to move. "Look at me." He said wanting to watch her come undone. Brown met blue then she arched up moaning his name. The tightness became too much and soon he spurted out his semen inside of her. They moaned out each others names and he continued to slowly thrust into her gently bringing them down from their high. They stayed that way for a while panting and trying to recover, he was still buried in within her and her wall were still pulsating from the powerful orgasm. He slid out of her, both groaning at the feeling, and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest while he threw the comforter across their naked bodies.

"Well that was-" He drifted off.

"Amazing." She finished. "Thank you." She said and kissed his jaw before lying back down on his chest.

"No thank you." He said stoking her back.

She giggled. "Whatever dork. I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you right back."

She woke up the next day feeling something scratchy at her back. Her lover can't help but kiss her when he woke up with the brunette's smooth in front of him. She was lying on her stomach facing him and the sheets were around her waist exposing the incredibly soft tan skin.

"Mmm." She stirred.

"Goodmorning my beautiful angel." He kidded her shoulder.

She turned around to lie on her back. "Goodmorning." She smiled sweetly.

"Goodmorning it is." He hummed approvingly his eyes were focused on her chest.

"Hey eyes up here." She playfully smacked his arm. He laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss. "You have a stubble." She stated while she played with his quiff.

He ran his hand across his jaw. "Well _Victoria _that's what happens to men unless you're Justn Bieber or one of those asian men who don't have any facial hair." He said making her giggle underneath him.

* * *

Santana smiled at the memory. They had this inside joke where he calls her Victoria because of that Victoria's Secret statement he made when they first met. At first his friends asked why he called her Victoria but the two just laughed. His friends just shrugged it off because Brett is weird like that.

The past few days the latina felt a little dizzy. She was feeling it again and just brushed it off as the heat coming from the stove. She coughed and felt something warm and wet against her palm she held it up and saw blood running down her hand. Suddenly her sight was blurred and everything went blank.

Brett heard a crash from the kitchen and stood up to see what happened. He rushed to her lover's side when he saw her lying on the tiled floor with blood on her hand. He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

Once they arrived she was rushed to the emergency room where they kept him out. He was pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to finish talking to Mr. Lopez. Her heard that Santana had cancer but they can still save her and that has to stay at the hospital for further inspection. The blonde let out a sigh in relief knowing that his love would be okay. He heard footsteps approach him and he looked up to meet chocolate orbs that belonged to his lover's father. He looked at him with an angry expression and slapped with the back of his hand before going inside his daughter's room.

* * *

Brett visited her everyday but he never went inside her room. Every time her went to visit her her dad or mom would be there. There were also time when Noah Puckerman taking care or her. She laid lifeless on the hospital bed, her brown eyes that once held so much life were now empty. She laid there nodding her head when people talked to her. Her face devoid of any emotion but every time her door would open she can't help but hope that she would see a certain blonde to whisk her away but she was always left disappointed That's the only thing Brett can do. Go to the hospital check up on her and hide when a family or friend of hers where coming. He could only watch her from afar.

One afternoon when he came to the hospital, for the first time in a few weeks the brunette was alone in her room. He wondered if her companion for today went out to get food or something.

"No one will be visiting Ms. Lopez till later in the evening." He heard a nurse say to her cowoker. "So it will be us feeding her today." She continued.

Brett took this as a sign to go inside and finally be reunited with his love. He quietly opened the door and made his way over to her bed. She was facing him but her eyes looked like she was in deep thought, tears were running down her face. He reached out to wipe the tears from her face but his hand went through her. He was confused at first until he saw her clutching a newspaper. Everything came rushing back to his head when he read the headline.

* * *

**Flashback**

He was walking back home one night after his daily visit from the hospital when he was met with a man pointing a gun at him. He held up his hands shocked at what was happening.

"You don't remember me?" The armed man asked harshly. Brett shook his head.

"Remember that day when you heroically saved that stupid brunette from that parking lot?" He said. Then it clicked. He was the guy he beat up away from Santana.

"Well now you remember time to say goodbye twinkle toes." The guy said before shooting him three times on his chest.

* * *

Tears were pouring down Brett's face. Angry because he would never be with Santana anymore and sadness because his lover has to suffer from the lost and frustrated because he can't comfort her. Suddenly Santana held up the paper, he could clearly see the picture of him from that night.

He was wearing the shirt she gave him.

"My guardian angel." She whispered before breaking down again.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the one-shot? I got the idea from this music video I watched. I don't remember the title though it was in another language. LOL. I thought of making in a happy ending but I decided against it. I like my one-shots depressing. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review if you can. :)**


End file.
